


A Simple Question

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, F/M, Manip Art, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: All it was was a simple question, why did it have to be so hard?
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 4
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	A Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Created for Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy 2020. My giftee for this is xxDustNight88 and she asked for Blair Waldorf/Theodore Nott and proposal. This is just the image, and currently, there are no plans to turn this into a story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or Gossip Girl. HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic for Harry Potter and Cecily von Ziegesar and the CW for Gossip Girl, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
